Wings of Fire Anti-Hero Adventures
by Waddles the Pig
Summary: I make Glory or Sunny battle for JUSTICE with 'controversial' means


**Hey there higher-dimensional beings in this, story of mine? Alternate history? Malevolent fanfiction? Either way I am making Sunny or Glory large through Hibbidy Bibbidy Sibbidy Sam magic. That's right 2 of the 5 dragonets of destiny are going to… mature? I don't know but they will grow and realize how bad it was for Darkstalker but also Sunny and Glory are going to be Animus' in this story either as the hero or the anti-hero. Any way this chapter contains death, and gross yucky stuff, featuring quotes from many videos I have watched.**

*5 years before I start the actual story*

"Welp, I'm bored time to sit awkwardly in the forest," claimed a bored Rainwing which wasn't Coconut.

"Hey… there, Glory's grandmother, here keep this and don't ask any questions about iiiiiiiiiiit," I say giving here an amulet, and then say it while going through the portal.

"Seriously they remember me as a grandmother to this character called 'Glory', hello my name is Grandeur."

*After the end of this amazing context filler… I mean backstory*

*Five years later*

Glory is sitting in the throne room being bored still thinking of what to do with Mastermind as the prison she was still pushing forward as she got tired of the quicksand trap. Towards the end of the day she stood up and left, as she approached her hut Grandeur was standing there waiting for her.

"Well this isn't very suspicious, at all," Glory reacted sarcastically towards this odd showing of a dragon standing at her house waiting.

"And hello to you to," Grandeur replied, "here someone gave me this five years ago and told me to give it to you when you took the throne over."

"Great, just great, a seer who knew exactly what would happen… hey Waddles the Pig how could you tell I would take the throne?" Glory questioned as she started the sentence with sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah… so Glory in my reality they have books about the Dragonets of Destiny, and the Jade Winglet, and also the Pantalan Pod," I respond through stupid writing with convenient timing.

"Ok, then…. Wait what's the Pantalan Pod?"

"Oh, it's just a group similar to the Dragonets of Destiny but has 5 members including two Hivewings, two Silkwings and one Leafwing. They are different tribes on another continent so don't start tearing up Pyrrhia."

"Okay, so what is this 'amulet' you are offering me?"

"I'm just standing here awkwardly," Grandeur stated after sitting there for the past couple of minutes.

"Please be quiet, Grandeur, please," I respond,

"Fine, but here can you please hold this 'amulet', while I go away since now, I have done my job."

"Sure, farewell Grandeur,"

"Thank you," Grandeur replied slithering off into the rest of the village.

"Ok, let us continue," Glory stated to restart this conversation over the talisman, **Yeah, Lazy I know.**

"So, Glory, this amulet would allow you to execute evil through combat, and you get stronger with each evil you defeat."

"What do you mean 'execute evil through combat' mean?"

"Oh, you just beat up evil people until they surrender and then you grow stronger."

"Ok, ok, makes sense, but why?"

"I heard your wish for justice against evil people, I know you said Mastermind by I am just generalising him into the evil category."

"Okay, may I have the amulet," Glory requested, as I hand her the amulet, I snap my fingers. With this Glory and I teleport to an open field where no-one is around, "What are you doing?" questioned Glory as she was putting the amulet on.

"Here is where you will learn what the amulet does," I respond briefly to answer her question. "Here let me show you, what you can do," as I say this, I summon a weaker version of Scarlet, but she is still as evil "Now," *stretches head and neck over ridiculous length to whisper in Glory's ear* "defeat this copy and weaker version of Scarlet, I don't care if you kill her,"

*Reality starts to cave in*

"OH NO, THE FEMISNISTS ARE GETTING ANNOYED AND KILLED THIS STORY NOOOOOO!" I yell.

*Just kidding sorry if I offended anyone… I really mean it*

"Fine by me," Glory simply replied as she slithered other,

"Who are you?" the now fuming Scarlet clone hissed why Glory approached, "please be something absolutely THRILLING."

"Oh, how I hate that line," mused Glory as she raced toward Scarlet with startling speed – even by my standards where I can make dragons go at the speed of sound – at Scarlet's throat. As Glory did this, she unhinged her jaw as well as her sanity -which let's be honest was barely holding on – to spray her venom at Scarlet. "DIE," Glory shrieked as did Scarlet as the frightening sight at the Rainwing charging at her earning the line,

"Well this isn't THRILLING at all," from Scarlet. As she finished this last word her face melted and I of coarse looked away from the bubbling flesh. After the deed was done – AKA Scarlets death – Glory turned around and asked,

"Are you sure this amulet of yours works?" as this sentence finished – **I am over using the line after this sentence finished too much so I'll try to stop it** – she _slightly_ grew taller and felt stronger and of course she was bewildered by this.

"Bing, bang, boom, now you are the same height as Deathbringer, and yes I know it doesn't sound good and sounds cringy," I respond to her reaction to the power of the amulet.

"I _feel_ stronger, but how am I certain of this," Glory responded to my response about her response of the amulet. **You can't escape this people**.

"Ok, ok… here compare your size next to this cardboard cut-out of Deathbringer,"

"What's a 'card-board cut-out'?"

"Never mind, here check this out, *snaps fingers*, this is the same size as Deathbringer in real life,"

"Ok, *stands next to cardboard Deathbringer*, wow I am the same height as this copy," Glory reacted.

**TO BE CONTINUED… YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT STUFF THE AUDIENCE EXPECTATIONS. HA HA HA.**


End file.
